In The Heat Of The Night
by flashpenguin
Summary: Dave has stepped in it like never before. Now that JJ has kicked him out of her life and their bed, he has to think quick to win her back. Even if it means tossing his pride out the window. Pinch hit for the March Madness challenge. Two parts. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_Just a quick one-shot in two parts. Dave has messed up big time and hurt JJ__'s feelings. Nothing seems to get thru to her…now he's going to have to grovel. _

_Written as a pinch hit for the March Madness prompt challenge._

_TV prompt: "In The Heat Of The Night"_

_Song prompt: (ironically) "In The Heat Of The Night" by Bill Champlin_

**In The Heat Of The Night**

JJ rolled over and hugged the pillow. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and tried to will herself asleep. But no matter how hard she tried, sleep was going to be just as much of a pain in her ass as Dave Rossi.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they were in cahoots with one another to make me insane," she mumbled and looked at the clock on her nightstand. 2 am. Maybe she should try to count sheep…or UNSUBs. Mentally, she began the one trick that always seemed to work.

"Arrrgh!" she growled and slapped her hands against the mattress in frustration. "Damn you, Dave Rossi! You just had to show how big you are by going and showing off in front of everyone and telling me how to do my damn job! What I did or didn't do had no impact on that case nor did it hinder catching the UNSUB. You just wanted to show that you are a big fucking know-it-all in front of the team!"

JJ turned and looked at the pillow next hers and felt the tears well up. Lightly her hand ran over the slight indentation. It had been nearly a week since he had embarrassed her and she kicked him out of their bedroom and her life. And God, how she missed him. She thought she could handle seeing him at work, but as each day passed and he tried to worm his way back into her heart, she felt her anger and sadness begin to mingle.

"Just forget about him, Jayje," she commanded herself. "Now go to sleep!"

Once again she closed her eyes, but sleep refused to come.

It was going to be a long night.

Dave Rossi stood out on the lawn under JJ's window and rubbed his hands together. Of all the things he had done in his life, this had to be the stupidest, most asinine thing he had ever jumped into…aside from his third marriage. No, scratch that - even his third sentence to the Big House, had nothing on the lifetime of hell he had sentenced himself to…and it was all because of his big mouth and Olympic sized ego.

"Way to go, Dave," he chastised himself. "You finally get the one in a million girl and what do you do? You belittle her in front of the team and then embarrass her even more. You ought to be glad Morgan didn't beat you down for that stupid stunt." He took a deep breath, then let it out slowly.

"Or worse, he could have set Garcia on you. What the hell were you thinking?"

Slumping his shoulders down, he closed his eyes. That was the problem: he hadn't been thinking. He was frustrated with the case and the UNSUBs and Strauss breathing down his neck for some made up infraction he supposedly did, that when he let loose, he took it out on the woman he loved.

Okay, so yes, she had disobeyed a direct order from Hotch to leave the victim's widow and come back to headquarters. Yes, she told Hotch that she was staying. But no, it had no impact on the outcome of the case. She wasn't a profiler and her input wouldn't have made or broke the case…it was the principle of the thing. She had disobeyed the Unit Chief.

Dave looked up at the sky. Maybe he did jump the gun by calling her and demanding that she get her ass back to the station if she knew what was good for her. And maybe he had pushed it by bawling her out in front of the team. If none of them had guessed that they were a couple before then, there was no doubt in any one's mind after she stormed out of the bullpen in tears…Garcia and Emily running behind her.

A deaf man could have heard Hotch bitching him out behind the closed office door. It was all he could do to remain in place and not speak as the man he had groomed for Unit Chief ripped him from stem to stern. The list of violations was enough to get him suspended for a week without pay. But that wasn't what hurt; JJ shut him out. Not only at work, but at her house.

He had gone home after work to find his suitcase and three of her personal carry on bags sitting on the porch.

He tried knocking and ringing the door bell. He tried shouting her name. He even tried calling - to no avail. She wasn't going to budge. Well, neither was he. Until that first night he rolled over searching for her and his arms came up empty.

He wanted to be back with her in their bed. He wanted to be loving his woman. But nothing he did was getting thru. She ignored him if they weren't on a case. She had thrown away the bouquets and gave the chocolates to Garcia and Prentiss. And there wasn't enough curse words for caller ID.

But tonight was different. Tonight he was going to win her back…or get shot…or arrested. He really hoped it was the first choice and not the latter. Burrowing deep into his coat, he paused. He could get shot when all of this was over, but he didn't care.


	2. Chapter 2

_Second chapter finds Dave tossing his pride out the window__…ironically it's under JJ's window! How will she react? Well, he did hurt her feelings and she owns a glock…but anything is possible when Dean Martin is added to the mix._

_TV prompt: "In The Heat Of The Night"_

_Song prompt: (and ironically the title of the show too!) "In The Heat Of The Night" by Bill Champlin_

**In The Heat Of The Night**

Standing under JJ's bedroom window, Dave made sure he was close enough to make himself heard, but far enough away that if she dropped a dresser he could still move.

Clearing his throat, he started singing:

_I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside  
>I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside<br>This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in…_

JJ sat upright in her bed. Was that singing? Jumping out from under the covers, she rushed to the window and stopped cold. Once, twice, three times she blinked. She had to be dreaming. There was no way Dave Rossi was standing in her front yard in a white tux singing at the top of his voice. Throwing open the window, she leaned out.

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelled.

"Serenading the woman of my heart, Cara."

"Are you insane?"

He flashed her a brilliant, wide smile. "My three ex-wives would attest to that."

"Well, for once I agree with them!"

_So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice  
>My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry…<em>

"Are you crazy? You're going to wake the neighbours. Then what will you tell Hotch and Strauss?" JJ hissed.

"Strauss will dance a jig and Hotch will write me up. So what else is new?"

"Stop!"

"Not until you come down…" he replied and started to sing again.

"I have a glock!"

"That won't stop me; I'll sing in the ambulance. You have a choice, Cara…come down and stop me, or put cotton in your ears."

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move a little closer  
>At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride<br>I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out  
>Ahh, but it's cold outside!<em>

Dave took the last note and sang it off key deliberately. Immediately the dogs began howling and lights turned on.

"What the hell is going on out there?" a man shouted angrily.

"Shut the hell up!" a woman screeched.

"I'm calling the cops," another vowed.

Dave looked at the blonde in the second story window. "It's up to you." He watched as she slammed the window down. Twenty seconds later the front door was yanked open.

"Get in here now!" she hissed, her eyes blazing hot. Dave did as he was told. Once he crossed the threshold, JJ slammed the door behind him. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"At least you are talking to me again," he teased.

"This was all a joke?"

"No, I was serenading the woman of my heart with a song like they did in the old country."

"Oh my god! You're drunk!"

"Only on love for you, Cara." Dave moved in closer. "I've been so thirsty these past couple of days…"

JJ started to move back but the door prevented her. "Dave…"

"I'm like a thirsty man in the desert." His hand cupped her cheek. JJ closed her eyes as his rough hand caressed her flesh.

"We can't; I hate you."

"Some of the best love making is the result of intense hatred," Dave remarked and dipped his head to press soft kisses along her jaw and neck.

"Dave," she moaned but it was from ecstasy.

"Tell me you missed me."

"I missed you," she breathed.

"I'm so cold. Will you let me in?" His lips hovered over hers.

"Yes…" Her words were cut off as his mouth covered hers for a hot kiss. Her feet were swept out from under her as he took her in his arms and climbed the stairs two at a time.

Lying her on the bed, he feasted on her classic beauty and fought the urge to weep. She was back in his arms and he was going to make it up to her…even if it took all night.

Pulling at the belt around her robe, he parted the material. "You're not wearing a nightgown," he observed.

"I like sleeping in the nude," she countered.

Smiling, he lowered his head and took a rosy tipped nipple in his mouth. Like a man lost in the desert, he drank eagerly. His other hand kneaded and molded her other breast, before skimming over her taut stomach, down to where the thatch of amber curls lay.

Stroking her gently, he teased the pink nub until her hips arched and she begged for him and release. Determined to take her to the edge, he lavished her breast with his mouth as his hand stroked faster. Her cries reached his ears.

Moving from her breast, he trailed his lips across her skin to the secret part that belonged on to him. Breathing in her musk, he fought the urge to take her on the spot as his mouth closed over her.

JJ tried to think and breathe, but both escaped her as her hands weaved into her lover's hair. Undulating under his ministrations, she cried out his name between gasps and sobs. The faster his tongue moved, the closer she got to losing her mind completely.

Inserting a finger, Dave thrust gently as first, then picked up the pace as he added another finger. He could feel her walls tightening around him. She was almost there. Then he felt it as she came in one wild burst.

Bucking wildly under Dave's hand, JJ cried out as the world exploded then came back together. Panting, she looked at the man who had just rocked her world.

Standing up, Dave quickly shed his clothes. Standing beside the bed, the moonlight cast a shimmering glow across his bare skin. JJ grabbed his hand and pulled him forward.

"I need you," she whispered.

Dave needed no more prompting as he covered her body with his. Settled between her thighs, he covered her mouth for a wet, deep kiss. His hands began stroking her again.

"So wet," he breathed against her mouth. "So hot. I need you."

JJ parted her thighs wider to grant him full access. "Make love to me, Dave." Growling low in his throat, Dave needed no other prompting. Gently he probed her opening, then entered her inch by inch. As he filled her, he heard her gasp.

"Too much, Cara?" he asked.

"No," she breathed, "I want all of you."

Dave pushed all the way in and stayed for a second as her velvet walls grasped him. Pulling out, he waited before burying himself deep. Twice more he repeated the action until she grasped his buttocks and pulled him to her.

"No more teasing," she murmured against his mouth. Lifting her hips, she set the rhythm and dared him to keep up. More than eager to please, Dave did that and then some. It was a tug of war with neither willing to give in. It was winner take all.

Pushing her to the edge, Dave waited until he heard her cry out his name. Burying her face in his neck, she grasped her fingers in his hair as an intense orgasm coursed through her. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she forced him to join.

Too late to change course, Dave felt his body give up then give in. Yelling out her name, Dave held on as his body was thrown over the precipice with JJ not far behind.  
>****<p>

"That was incredible," JJ said, her hand stroking the rough arm around her waist.

"I always aim to please." Dave kissed her blond locks.

"I'm still pissed at you."

"Jen…"

JJ turned over to face him. "No, Dave. What you did was wrong. You can criticize me because I did something wrong…which I did, but you had no right doing that in front of the team."

"I know. You scared me. You could have put yourself in danger. I was worried and I felt helpless. I promise to never dress you down in public again."

"Good," she returned and kissed his lips.

"I'll only dress you down in the privacy of our bedroom."

JJ slapped at his bare chest. "Dave!"

"If you don't let me, I'll be forced to stand outside and sing again."

"Oh god!"

"I wasn't that bad!" he protested. JJ looked away. "I have a voice from the angels."

"The dark angels," she corrected.

"_Brr its cold...It's cold out there,"_ he sang lightly.

"Don't you know that in the heat of the night, you can ward off any chill?" JJ taunted and brushed her body against his.

"Now that is a theory I don't mind testing over and over." He covered JJ's body and teased her with kisses as his goatee tickled her sensitive flesh.

"And over and over and ov…" JJ continued before Dave's mouth cut her off.

By the end of the night, the jury was still out, but neither cared.


End file.
